A device and a method for etching a substrate by using an inductively coupled plasma (ICP), with some areas of the reactor being surrounded by a magnetic field coil for generating a static or time-variable magnetic field in the reactor, is discussed in German Published Patent Application No. 199 33 841. In addition, in an etching method performed using this device, a magnetic field may be generated whose direction may be at least approximately or predominately parallel to a direction defined by the tie line connecting the substrate and the inductively coupled plasma.